Play Within a Play
by writeprodigiously
Summary: In which Katara copes with a lackluster play about the gaang with wine and playing with her boyfriend's cock in an aged-up AU of "The Ember Island Players"


**Rating: NC-17 for smut**

 **Fandom:** Avatar - The Last Airbender

 **Pairing:** Zutara

 **Words:** 2151

 **Content warnings:** Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Group sex, Drinking

 _In which Katara copes with a lackluster play about the gaang with wine and playing with her boyfriend's cock in an aged-up AU of "The Ember Island Players"_

None of the six young adults in the isolated booth of the Ember Island Playhouse had much experience with drinking alcohol, but by the end of the first scene of the play about their exploits it was generally agreed upon that they would need some wine to get through the ordeal.

After a brief rock-water-fire contest to determine who would get the privilege of leaving to retrieve the drinks, it was determined that Katara was the lucky one of the group. Zuko tossed her the money pouch - filled with Fire Nation currency from the safe in his father's house and damn if it wasn't lucky he knew the combination - as she fled the room to get them some much-needed booze. She came back with not one but three whole bottles of wine on a large tray with six wineglasses. Upon seeing the labels, Zuko groaned - he should have been the one to get the drinks.

Katara had no reason to know, but she had bought one of Ember Island's specialties - an incredibly strong cinnamon wine infamous around the Fire Nation for its potency. This he told the rest of the group, not bothering to stay particularly quiet and drawing glares from the next box.

What he did not tell them, as he did not know this himself, there were those who swore by the wine's properties as an aphrodisiac in large-enough quantities.

One bottle was distributed to Sokka and Suki in the back seats, another to Aang and Zuko, and the third to Toph and Katara.

Despite the wine's strength and their initial coughing over the intense burn of alcohol and cinnamon, half of each bottle was gone within short order as each of them worked on their second generous glass.

Each of their cheeks were heavily flushed with alcohol, in fact, well before the intermission and Katara grew bored with the play, choosing instead to observe her friends. Sokka and Suki had gone through their bottle the fastest so far, and their hands rested on each other's legs - a little too high up to be innocent. Zuko seemed to be lost in thought, and something was clearly making Aang uncomfortable. She returned her gaze to the stage and saw that they were acting a rendition of the time with her and Zuko in the cave. The actress playing her - and doing her a great disservice - was flirting clumsily with Zuko's actor. The real flirting had been much less hamfisted than that and the play left out just how much farther they had gotten that evening, not that anybody but Katara and Zuko knew about _that_ little aspect of their time together.

Aang practically fled from the playhouse, leaving the seat on Zuko's other side unoccupied. Katara wanted to see what was wrong, but her body was wine-heavy in the seat and her attention drifted when she realized that Zuko's attention was on the two of them onstage - and he was clearly remembering their time together as well, because he was pitching an impressive tent that he evidently hadn't noticed in order to hide.

Katara then realized that, with Aang gone, the only other people on the box with them were a blind girl and a couple too focused on each other to notice anything she was getting up to and an idea formed in her mind, one full of mischief and taboo that sent her inebriated body into overdrive as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter and rubbing her thighs together. She snuck her hand over to Zuko's lap, resting her hand seemingly innocently but within inches of his erect cock. This caught Zuko's attention and he jumped a little, but Katara hushed him, her dexterity in the gesture sapped by the alcohol and leaving her a little clumsy.

The finesse in her other hand seemed unaffected, however, as she lifted her hand and began to rub at Zuko's pulsing cock head. The rest of his body froze, unsure what to do with this new stimulus. But after a few seconds of gentle massage of his dick relaxed him, and he leaned back in the seat and disguised a small moan with a false yawn.

Katara took this as an invitation to proceed, and dexterously undid the buttons and flap on Zuko's pants, allowing his erection to spring free. It was even bigger than Katara remembered and she marveled at the girth and the veins that ridged its surface. Katara bit her lower lip in anticipation, wanting to take the entire thing into her mouth right then and there - but no, that could wait. She weighed his balls with her hand and felt that they were very heavy and very firm. The same went for his erection, pumped full of blood at Katara's sudden outburst of perversion, to be doing this in a crowded theatre surrounded by their friends. She was sure he found it just as enticing as she did, and she began to stroke Zuko's straining cock with her dainty dark-skinned hand contrasting his large pale-skinned dick. She first ran her fingers up and down its length, then encircled it in her fingers and began to pump up and down with a steady, slow rhythm, adding a little twist at the top of his shaft each time as a sort of signature flourish. Zuko did his best to keep quiet, but he let out soft, panting breaths that were unmistakably lustful. Katara smirked, and began to pump faster. Zuko's legs spasmed slightly as she did so, and the sudden vibration must have caught Toph's attention, as she stiffened in her seat and Katara glanced over at her. Toph, the youngest of them, was displaying a poor poker face as she pretended she hadn't noticed what was going on - despite this, Katara knew that now she knew what to listen for she could sense every centimeter of Katara's hand stroking up and down Zuko's impressive cock. Still, Toph said nothing.

Katara licked her lips, her mouth growing drier by the minute as the moisture in her body flooded down to her soaking-wet slit. Pre-cum was beginning to dribble out the head of Zuko's cock, and Katara desperately wanted to wet her lips on his copious pre.

Katara looked behind them and saw - and began to notice the sounds of - Sokka and Suki violently making out in the back row. Whether they had noticed her exploits or simply had the same idea as her, Katara did not know. She returned her gaze to Toph, and saw that she had snuck her hand under her waistband and was cautiously probing her pussy, which katara felt to be an excellent idea. She wriggled to hike up her skirt, and then even more to pull her underwear down, but kept her other hand steadily pumping Zuko's cock. Her free fingers explored her pussy, and she found she was even wetter than anticipated as her vagina practically pulled two of her fingers inside her. This time it was Katara's turn to let out a small moan, which she halfheartedly disguised as a cough. She didn't care that much about hiding, however, let them turn the lamps back up and allow the whole playhouse to watch her toy with Zuko's cock and she would only feel pleasure at the additional eyes watching her work her magic with the same finesse she used in her waterbending. Her fingers pistoned in and out of her pussy while her thumb serviced her clit, and from the schlicking sounds coming from her right she could tell that Toph was doing the same. Meanwhile Sokka and Suki's hands had snaked down each other's pants and they were rubbing each other off with clumsy, drunk enthusiasm.

Katara was emboldened by the thought and by the others' reactions to her lewd acts, and in one smooth motion she leaned over on the bench and took Zuko's cock into her mouth. He audibly moaned in response, and Katara's fingers began to pump even more feverishly in her pussy. She backed off from his cock slightly, letting the tip remain in her mouth as she licked it like a piece of candy - and, indeed, the precum flooding from his dick was slightly sweet, a result of the wine? - and pumped with her hand still on Zuko's shaft while simultaneously servicing his head. She worshipped his cock, paying it every last ounce of attention she could with her mouth and her tongue and her hand, while with her other hand she greedily serviced herself. Both she and Zuko were letting out moans, as was Toph to her right now obviously pleasuring herself, one hand down her pants and the other snaking up her shirt and playing with her small breasts as she listened to the sex happening next to and behind her.

Katara had a brief moment of clarity, as she could hear whispering from the audience and the whole theater turned around, watching the impromptu group sex that was happening in the back of the theater. Katara reveled in the attention, and immediately redoubled on her efforts both directed towards him and towards herself.

Before long Zuko was gasping and just barely managed to get out a moan of "Katara, I'm cumming," giving Katara just enough time to pull her face back and give his shaft one last pump as cum splattered across her face and lips. Zuko's cock pulsed and another stream of semen coated her face, and then two more in rapid succession - he had clearly been saving up for a while. Katara straightened and brought her hand to her face, collecting the cum from her skin and greedily sucking it into her mouth. Almost as quickly as the cum came to be on her face it was off again, coating Katara's tongue and the insides of her mouth and throat.

Her face clean once more, she finished stripping off her underwear, then knelt down on the ground in front of Zuko and took his rapidly-softening cock into her mouth once more. The length and girth now more manageable she took the opportunity to, while the dick in her mouth was still partially erect, deepthroat it as best she could. Even softened as it was it was large enough to make her gag a little on it, which finally pushed her over the edge as her body rocked with the strongest orgasm she could remember. She kept her fingers in her pussy and thumb on her clit, and felt the former clench desperately around her fingers and the latter pulse with blood, growing more and more sensitive.

It was the matter of a few minutes to get Zuko hard again, the speed she noted with a small sense of pride, and she decided that once she had gone this far there was no point in not taking this show of debauchery to its logical limit. She was facing Zuko and not the audience, but she imagined the men and the women in the audience stroking themselves off to her display. She got off her knees and straddled Zuko, using her hand to guide his throbbing cock into her greedy snatch. She impaled herself on his cock, letting out a shout of pleasure as she did so. By this point, she was sure, the play had stopped entirely and all eyes were on their depraved little box.

She rode him then, her hips bucking in time with his, as her pussy clung to his thick cock that was filling her seemingly almost to the breaking point. All five of them were moaning in pleasure, and the thought popped into Katara's head then that it was a shame Aang was missing this. She would have liked to take a ride on his cock after Zuko's. Maybe, later tonight, she would sneak into his bedroom and have her way with him as well. Or perhaps sooner than that, the way the evening was going.

Katara nearly screamed as Zuko's seed flooded inside her pussy and into her womb with next-to-no warning, and the feeling of warmth filling her up was enough to push her over the edge once more. The sound of her cumming was evidently enough to finish the others as well, as they all moaned - Toph the loudest of any of them. She visibly shook in her seat as an orgasm rocketed through her body, and Katara felt a sudden shock as Suki squirted directly onto her face. Meanwhile Sokka let out a gasp as Suki gave him one final pump and he shot cum all the way up to his face, which Suki licked up while laughing hysterically at her boyfriend's mishap.

They all fell quiet, then, unsure of what to do after their sudden display of debauchery to the world and each other. Zuko finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So… another bottle of wine, for the road?"


End file.
